Homemovies 3: Trap
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: A plot to catch Optimus Prime is hatched by Megatron to bring him back to the base by the Constructicons with a even deeper plan still to come... Third in the Homemovies series. Please review!


Disclaimer: Nu-uh, not mine.

A/N: Oh my god! Two different smex scenes! That's a first for me! Also I would just like to explain my views on my version of robot sex in case people start questioning. First, to me having spark to spark is only for when they choose to become bondmates or for when they are actually bondmates for an extra boost of pleasure. Second, I do believe that the mech are both genders 'down there'... but they are still males! (don't get what I mean? You will!) But because of that they can get pregnant a lot like human females do from their female parts... though my 'Homemovies' series does not feature pregnancy though I do love it... Nevertheless, I do hope you still enjoy knowing how I work!

* * *

Homemovies 3: Trap

Things were most certainly getting unusual with the all Decepticons Optimus Prime had to fight with lately. They were fighting a lot less violently toward him and giving him sneaky groping in different spots.

It was... disturbing to say the least. The way they all looked at him like he was a hot piece of machinery. Now the Autobot leader was knew he was a good looking robot, he just didn't think that everyone wanted him! Even his army was giving him some signs themselves. Not only that but rumors about a large Decepticon plot was spoken of around the Autobot base recently... and the red and blue mech had a bad feeling it was about him...

* * *

The Constructicons were placed at certain spot by orders of Megatron to wait for the Autobot leader's ship to land. Their orders were simple, weaken Optimus Prime for capture. Upon hearing these orders, they thought of something that would most definitely wear him out...

After a while of waiting a large ship with an Autobot symbol on the side started to land. The Constructicons then hid as it docked.

The front doors opened and Optimus came out of his ship. Almost immediately he stopped as he felt other mechs' auras. Six of them. And they were not Autobots... Worried he spoke up with a bit of an angry tone. "Who is there?"

No answer.

"I repeat, who is there?"

Still nothing.

Was he cracking up? Maybe from all this attention everyone was giving him lately, but decided to ignore it for now. He felt some itchy dust that had gathered on his legs and arms from the dirty old docking bay. He started rubbing and his suspicions about other robots being here was proved correct.

"Yeah baby!" Bonecrusher howled loudly making Prime jump and whip around. The outburst making the hiding Decepticons also come out.

"Mmmm-mmm! So hot!" Hook purred rubbing his hands together as the other Constructicons came out surrounding .

"E-excuse me...?!" Optimus' voice shaking a little at the lusty looks the surrounding Decepticons' closing in on him. Would you?

"Aw why don't you just give us a little leg sweet-thing!" Scrapper shouted.

"Why?!" the Autobot cried out.

"Come on! Just do it!" Long Haul called out.

"Do it!" Scavenger yelled.

Prime growled in frustration, then thrust out his left leg out to the side. "There happy now?"

All six purple and light green mechs screamed and howled with joy. "Yes! Now show us more and we promise not to be too rough with you darlin'!" Mixmaster chuckled pulling out a hidden lazer rifle. The other Decepticons laughed as they brought out their own weapons as well.

The red and blue mech paled at the amount of guns now pointed at him. He was outnumbered six to one, he couldn't fight in a small place very well either. He sighed in defeat. "Alright... Fine..." and brought his hand to his face. The light green and purple mechs all watched as Optimus retracted his mask and stuck his finger into his mouth. He closed his optics and moaned softly.

The Constructicons were practically drooling and gaining bulges.

Very slowly Prime slid his finger out, deliberately trailing a nice long string of saliva, all the while giving an aroused look while blushing a lovely shade of pink. "Do I have to do more...?"

There was silence for a few minutes, until Hook managed to make himself speak again. "Y-yes... a little bit more..."

"Okay..." The red and blue mech brought his wettened fingers to his chest and rubbed across it. Still looking at them, his other hand traveled from his chest, which went lower and lower until he came upon his pelvic plates, rubbing his codpiece which was starting to grow hot from this.

Finally, the Decepticons could take no more of the show and told him to stop.

"Now, will you let me go...?"

"Oh, sorry babe, but we can't do that." Bonecrusher said.

"But why...?"

"Well, it's a secret, but ya worry, ya'll find out why later... but for now... let's have some fun..." Long Haul purred, him and the other Constructicons slowly getter closer and closer with sex hungry rubies.

"Please just stop... please..."

"Why? Are we hurting you?" Mixmaster spoke annoyed, with his hands on his hips.

"No... but I-"

"Then don't worry about it..." Scavenger said gently.

Any other words Optimus wanted to say was cut off when six pairs of hands went back to stroking him. Some touching his arms, some on his legs and the others rubbing his chest and back. "Oh... uh... ahhhh..." was all that could come out of Prime's vocal processor. Then the soft moans then became gasping and panting when those fingers started prying around his codpiece both front and back.

Scavenger however was the one that managed to get the metal plate off. He then took his juicy prize in his lips, sucking the sheath and quickly the Autobot's cord.

The large robot, threw his helm back and moaned. "O-oh... Primus!"

The Constructicons, one by one began taking off their own codpieces, revealing black, purple and grey dripping rods. Scrapper and Hook put their cords in the semi robot's hands, wanting to be stroked. Long Haul and Bonecrusher masturbating to the sight of the sexy red and blue mech. All the while Mixmaster rubbed himself along the Autobot leader's aft, but not entering.

The red and blue mech rocked his hips into the eager mouth of the mining & salvage Decepticon, Scavenger, pumping the mechoods of the surgical engineer Decepticon, Hook and construction engineer Decepticon, Scrapper. Plus, he did his best to please the grinding materials fabrication Decepticon, Mixmaster behind him and the transport Decepticon, Long Haul and demolitions Decepticon, Bonecrusher beside him.

Not much later, the Constructicons came one after one, very closely together. All of them pulled a little bit away, including Mixmaster and Scavenger. They screamed and climaxed, pointing their cords at their victim. It was a complete cumshower, almost all of it on himself, a little on the floor. The red and blue mech screamed and came himself, though it wasn't even noticeable with all the other hot 'con semen covering himself and the floor around him. He groaned, closing his sapphire eyes, he fell to his knees then face forward to the ground.

Scrapper wiped his helm of the coolant. "Wow, that was fun...! Call Megatron and tell him we have something we know he'll like!"

"I'll tie him up!" Mixmaster squealed.

The large Autobot couldn't fight when Mixmaster bent down and wrapped energy chains around his wrists, binding them together. He was just so tired... from have a three-some with the Decepticon Triple Changers from earlier to now having a bukkake with the Constructions. It was a bit much. When secured the Materials Fabrication Decepticon gave him a quick peck on his cheek before getting back up and the sound of engines.

Two large metallic thuds made Optimus look up seeing two large blurry figures. One taller than the other was grey and black, the other shorter one was light blue, red and a little black. Both had red eyes. 'Great... more Decepticons...'

"Sorry we kinda went before you did boss, but we had to get Prime a little drained for you sir." Scapper spoke his voice a little shaky at the thought of being punished for interfacing with the Autobot leader.

The Decepticon leader looked down at the captive. His optics widened a little. "Why is he covered in...?" he spoke shocked.

"We thought this would be the best way to weaken Prime without hurting in any way..." the construction engineer Decepticon.

Megatron sighed, a tad frustrated at how they caught him. A lot of his men have been getting at Optimus lately. "It is fine. My men just can't keep their interfaces to themselves when it comes to Optimus Prime. I suppose you did well considering you wore him out enough to be captured. Get him to the base."

"And it seems they did a good job at making sure that Prime won't put up a struggle." Starscream voiced looking down at the slowly fading Autobot leader. The seeker bent down on one knee. "Aww... sleepy aren't ya Prime? Well rest up because there's more fun to come." he purred.

'Oh joy...' was his last thought before his tired body went into recharge.

* * *

Later, Optimus woke up to discover his body laying on a soft large recharge bed, chained to each post by his wrists and ankles. "What the...?" he looked around. It was a fairly large room with deep purple carpet and deep red walls. The large bed he was on was a gorgeous satin black with red silk sheets.

He also noticed that his codpiece and mask were gone, leaving him feeling incredibly open and vulnerable. They probably were still were the Constructicons played with him. The cum that was covering from helm to landing pads was also gone. Probably cleaned up while unconious

He sighed sadly. Remembering that he had been captured by the Decepticons. And was most likely going to be used as a sex toy for the horny robots. Prime slumped at the thought. He hoped that his Autobots would come to rescue him soon before things get too out of hand. He then noticed loud music in the room beyond this one. The red and blue mech figured that they were most likely celebrating their capture of the Autobot leader...

* * *

Megatron was sitting in his throne looking at all his partying Decepticons. Soundwave's suggestion actually worked. He had finally captured the majestic and allusive Optimus Prime after over 3,000,000 years of trying to. But at last was his chance to make him his mate. He sipped his glass of high-grade pleasantly at the thought.

Although his pleasant thoughts were disrupted when he started to hear Starscream's voice through all the talking. He was boasting about himself being the first to see Optimus up close and personal for the very first movie. The Decepticon leader growled. He was most certainly not oblivious to the rumors about the seeker's feelings for the Autobot. He really didn't care if the slender robot had a thing for Prime, the silver mech just wanted him to know that the red and blue mech was off limits.

In fact, Megatron actually decided to show Starscream. He then got up and stormed through the crowd of drunken Decepticons...

* * *

The door slid open after a little while, getting the captive Autobot out of his thoughts.

Starscream entered, he looked a little annoyed. "Stupid Megatron..." he mumbled to himself rubbing his sore cheek until he saw Optimus awake. "Oh hello, Optimus. Reactivated finally huh? Maybe we should've made the Constructicons go more easy on you." the seeker smirked walking up to the captive and sitting beside him.

Optimus looked away when he sat. "Why didn't you...?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you destroy that damn tape after you showed Megatron!" he snarled turning to him with blue optics flashing with anger.

"Oh that..." he said putting a hand behind his head. "Well he wanted to keep it, so I let him... after all if I didn't, he most likely was going to get angry and beat me."

Optimus scowled hard and looked away from the SIC again.

"Now don't be mad Optimus... You can't say you weren't expecting this after the first one you made for me..."

"I was drunk!" he growled.

"Doesn't matter! You said I could! And you didn't seem to care if more mechs saw it either!" the seeker argued glaring back, but not of rage, a little bit of hurt.

Prime still scowled, but was getting tears developing in his optics, a few dribbling down his cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry... You hurt me so bad if you do..." Starscream said stroking the large robot's bound arm and wiping the liquid away. He wasn't lying about being hurt seeing the larger robot in such pain.

The Autobot breathed a long breath of air to try to calm himself. He looked up at the SIC after he did. "...You have your old colors...?" he said softly, wanting to get on a more pleasant subject right now.

"Yeah... I thought you'd like them now that... well you know..."

"How did all this happen?" he figured to just get it out of the way now.

"Well, it was Soundwave that kinda made that video public."

"...Soundwave...?"

"Yeah. He found it in Megatron's office and then showed everyone."

"Did he show the Autobots?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"...I don't think so."

There was a long uncomfortable silence after that. Yes the large Autobot was releaved that his team didn't know this, but that didn't change his situation with the Decepticons, now that he was a prisoner to them. "...I can't believe this is happening to me..." fresh tears reforming again.

"Oh, don't be so sad... please..." he said climbing on top of him, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. "Here, let me make you feel better..." and brushed his lips across his neck.

Optimus squirmed as he felt Starscream's soft lips and warm breath on the sensitive cables. "Uh... Starscream..." he moaned.

Suckling, his claws ran down Prime's body. Pressing his own slender chassis against the more muscular, to his delight they fit nicely. A bit later his lips met the other robot's.

The Autobot leader mewled, his tongue slid along the Decepticon SIC's. He wanted to not be bound and to at least touch the other back.

The Decepticon air commander giggled, walking his one of his claws down to their touching torsos. With a mischievous gleam in his optics, he flipped off both their codpieces. They gushed out some precum, coating their pelvises. "Mmmmm... wet..." the seeker cooed grabbing both of their erections and rubbing them together.

"Ahhh... ohhhh... S-Starscream..." he moaned. His arousal getting to its highest point once again today, bucking his hips as much as he could.

"Yessss... Optimus..." hissing through bared fangs. It was amazing that the red and blue mech was all his at this moment... whimpering his name in passion... it just made get to close to the edge already.

Oh it was all just so wet and hot... Optimus was getting closer and closer to overload... but then the door slid open suddenly.

Starscream stop rubbing himself and Prime together and looked over to the door. The oil in face rushed away. It was Megatron. Looking murderous at what he saw. He jumped off the bound robot and covered his crotch area. "L-Lord Megatron! I-I can explain!"

The Autobot leader watched as the Decepticon leader stomp over, furiously growling at his SIC. "Starscream..." he hissed bringing back his hand as if to prepare to strike him. The red and blue mech's optics widened. "Stop!"

The silver mech dropped his arm and looked at him questioningly. "And why?"

"I don't want to any mech get abused, especially not in front of me or ever! So stop it!"

Megatron grunted in irritation, but listened and lowered his arm. "Very well, but I get to have at him first then you may only this once." the tyrant hissed.

"Yes, yes, of course my lord." Starscream spoke quickly. Whatever got him out of another pain session with his leader for disobeying.

The silver mech smirked and walked over to the captured Autobot leader. He climbed on top of the smaller mech, sitting on "Prime..." he growled deeply, like an animal.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably. He had never been this close to his worst enemy. It felt... weird. He knew the tyrant was handsome and charming sure, but he still felt uncomfortable this close and personal with his worst enemy. He actually trusted Starscream more than Megatron. With the seeker he could at least know what to expect most of the time, but with the Decepticon leader, it was pretty unpredictable.

The slender mech could feel the uncertainty from the large Autobot's aura. He was feeling pretty lousy right now. He was wanted to be the only one touching Optimus... so watching the mech he loathed with all his spark touch the mech whom he loved, made him feel a little sick when he saw this.

Megatron slid his tongue across Prime's face then licked his archenemy's lips. "Damn... your so delicious... I'm really going to enjoy this..." he purred before he kissed his prey.

The Autobot whimpered and tried to move his head away.

The Decepticon leader firmly gripped the other's chin, forcing his glossa inside. Hungrily tasting every corner of the red and blue mech's mouth. The larger robot moaned at the other's various flavors.

The slightly smaller mech stopped fighting after figuring out that he couldn't fight that well anyway. He guessed he could just let the elder robot have his way this time. Afterall he wasn't being so bad right now and trying to harm anyone... He leaned into their kiss, giving him more of his mouth.

Loving the surrender for now, Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus' waist. Pushing his codpiece against his grill, grinding his obvious arousal.

Prime moaned, leaning his helm back closing his optics. His engine started rumbling again and cord re-erecting. "Ah... ah..." he began panting.

"Y-you may join, u-us now, Starscream..." he spoke breathlessly, barely looking over his shoulder plates to the mech in question.

"Yes, sir." Starscream said, coming back to the bed and crawled over to the two. "M-May I release his hands my lord...? I mean it might be more enjoyable with just his feet bound..." he spoke mumbling.

The Decepticon leader stopped humping and looked at his SIC fully. He thought about it then said. "Very well..."

Smirking a little he undid the Autobot leader's handcuffs on his wrists.

Almost the second they were free, the red and blue mech's thick blue fingers of one of his hands immediately gripped the slim seeker's still erect cord and while the other grabbed the large tyrant's aft.

Both Decepticons cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, Prime!" the silver mech howled.

"Ah! O-Optimus!" the white, red and light blue mech yelled, claws seizing a hold on the hand grabbing his interfacing circuit.

Getting a sudden rowdy feeling, decided to use the use of his freed hands for a bit of fun, his engine and vocal processor rumbled. After all, if he was a captor until his men rescued him, he wanted some control! Even if it was temporary.

Optimus' fingers yanked off the Megatron's codpiece and thrust in two thick blue fingers inside his port.

"AH!! OPTIMUS!!" he screamed falling forward, bucking into Prime's firm chest, almost unrestrained. The red and blue mech kissed him, passionate and fiery. The silver mech was almost intimidated by the sudden roughness, but instead it simply made his arousal shoot through the roof.

Smirking, his attention went to Starscream who was shaking in lust. His hand pumped the ruby mechood. The SIC barely kept himself up, merely holding on to the large Autobot's arm for the ride, hips jerking in tune with the stroking. "Oh, Primus! Uh! Prime!" he panted, one optic closed.

'Oh yes...' getting at full arousal at the two's erotic touchings and sounds. Finally he released both red opticed mechs, ignoring the disappointed whimpers. In a husky low voice, he said. "If you want to continue this... free my legs and I'll do it for you both... alright?..."

Getting the message the Decepticon leader quickly unlocked the cuffs on the Autobot leader's ankles. "Holy Primus, Optimus Prime...! Where did this sudden aggressiveness come from...?"

"I don't really know honestly... I guess something about you two get me riled up..." he spoke softy, sitting up. "So... are we going to do this...?"

The Decepticon air commander got a devilish look and grabbed the larger robot from behind. "Then allow me, Prime..." he spoke, licking his lips.

"You wish Starscream... he's mine..." Megatron growled possessively and lunged forward, mashing his lips on the captive mech. He pushed the red and blue mech back, also the seeker who still behind the larger semi robot, onto the soft bed firmly.

Starscream squeaked at almost being crushed under the big metal body. Fear of getting crushed transmitted through his aura in huge waves.

Optimus felt his fear and rubbed his aft sensually on the cord poking a bit. Being very sure he didn't hurt the jet robot below him.

The gun robot above, engine purred delightfully, as he started rubbing his black metal erection across Prime's, loving the moans he got from doing so. After a while he pulled back, smiling a surprisingly caring expression. "Are you ready...?"

"Only if Starscream is..." he gasped not forgetting the other.

Megatron frowned a little, wishing it was really only him and the Autobot leader were doing this and the little backstabber not involved. But it was too late to back out now. "Fine..."

He turned his helm back. "How about it...?"

The seeker chuckled through half-lidded eyes. "More than ready..." he cooed, engine purring while nuzzling into the red and blue mech's smooth neck cables.

"Then go at it...!"

"Yes!" the Decepticon leader shouted. He raised the long toned legs and ran his glossa along them. Nibbling on the creamy white inner thighs.

"Ohhh....!" he squirmed, in pure pleasure.

The Decepticon SIC suckling the neck cables in his face. His claws coming up, rubbing his broad chest and grill. His engine purred cutely, as he grinded his cord on the red and blue mech's lovely aft.

"Ah...!" he panted, coolant starting to form as pressure started to build up.

Eventually Megatron spoke. "So... do you want it now...?" he purred to his horny captive.

"Yes...!" he wailed in lust, fists gripping the soft bed, almost ready to thrust his hips with no restraint, but he didn't want to hurt either mech.

"I'm sorry, what?" the silver teased. He just wanted to have the Autobot scream in need, before he got it on.

The red and blue mech growled irritated. "Now! I want it now! Take me! Please!" he yelled.

Both Decepticons groaned, they were too hard to tease anymore.

The largest of the three mechs, his arms brought the legs to be at either of his sides, which wrapped around his waist. Directing his dripping rod to lovely red port. He pushed in the hole as slow as he could force himself, which was not much.

Optimus moaned loudly, at the first penetration. He already felt full, which made him wonder how was he going fit another mech. But he didn't have to wait.

The red, white and light blue mech decided to join his leader in the port, making a very, very tight fit. Sighing happily at how much squeezing it provided on his mechood.

Prime gasped, optics wide open at sheer amount of hot metal inside his port. The two's thick cords really stretching him out inside, nearly being painful. For one moment he considered opening his secondary port for this, since most robots who are interfacing with multiple partners use it sometimes. But the Autobot leader wanted this, besides he could handle them both.

It was something to see, Optimus Prime, blushing a hard red in his face, shiny with coolant, engine revving, body arching with moans, gasps and cries coming from his lips, with two beautiful red opticed robots thrusting into his port. At last after the Decepticons waited patiently for the Autobot leader to give the okay that he was ready to start.

Slowly, both Decepticon leader and SIC thrust almost in union. But Megatron was before long was the one mainly dominating.

"O-Opti-mussss..." the gun robot moaned, rolling his helm back.

"Ahh... Ahhhh! Ohhh, Primus!" he moaned, thrusting onto the two penertrating robots' erections. It felt incredible to feel them both inside of him, pushing, stretching and pushing. It was quickly building up the pressure of orgasm with each thrust.

"Mmmm...! Uhhh... Ah...!" the seeker breathing this right in the red and blue mech's audio receptors. Moving his hips harder and harder, eventually wrapping his slender arms and legs around the captive Autobot's waist, going even deeper despite his position below.

The silver mech began to work himself as hard as he could, feeling his overload not far off. Just a few more thrusts and then... "...Oh yes...! Yes! YES!! OH, PRIME!!" he roared, engine revving loudly, digging his claws in the bed, leaving long scratches as he rode out his orgasm. Cord filling the semi robot below him.

Pressing in as deep as he could, the red, white and light blue mech soon came right after his leader, engine screeching. "Uhhh...! Ah! AHH! OPTIMUS!!" gripping onto the Autobot leader as his lubricant pooling out with some of the tyrant's from just being too much to all fit in there, so it spilled a lot of the liquid all over the sheets.

It wasn't long until overload also smacked into Optimus feeling both of the Decepticons was all he needed to join them in orgasm, his engine roaring. "OH, MEGATRON! STARSCREAM!" One last scream and his cord splattered out his lubricant, covering the silver mech's face above. Exhausted from the incredible overload, the red and blue mech sighed softly, released the larger mech and fell back, only barely catching himself from hurting the seeker.

Megatron chuckled wiping his face of the hot white liquid, licking his hand dry, while getting up off the large berth. His love's cum tasted lovely... some other time he'd want more, but he would let him sleep. It had been a long day for him.

Starscream let go of Prime and slid out from underneath the large Autobot, stretching out his stiff muscle cables off the bed. It was a little tough doing it from under the not so little robot and with the large robot tyrant doing it with him. But, he did it for the gentle semi robot, that was enough.

"Sleep now, my beautiful Prime... You will not be harmed..." the Decepticon leader whispered lovingly in the Autobot leader's audio sensor.

Trusting his words due to just being too tired to argue otherwise, Optimus went to sleep soon after.

Megatron smiled and rubbed Prime's helm lovingly before he looked up to Starscream with a glare.

The seeker saw this and stopped stretching. "What?" he spoke irritated, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me what, because you know already, as I already told you before. Optimus Prime is mine and mine alone, don't you dare try to prove otherwise." the silver mech glowered at the red, white and light blue mech before getting up and leaving.

The SIC's glare darkened at the Decepticon leader's back a little longer even when he left and then turned his attention back to the bound Autobot leader. His face became gentle and caring. He bent down and kissed the soft lips of Optimus. And in a very silent voice he whispered. "I'll always be there for you when you need me... I promise..." and left on that note.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside the darkened communications room, sat Soundwave smirking devilishly under his mask at what he was seeing. He pushed a button under the screen that had Optimus' room and a tape came out. He grabbed it and put inside his sub-space storage.

Rumble then came into the room and jumped onto the control panel looking up at the many screens then turning around to face blue mech. "I got the footage from the Constructicons boss!" he said proudly giving a tape to the much larger Decepticon.

"Good, Rumble. Even the Triple Changers' one?"

The small purple mech brought out a second tape. "Yep!"

"Excellent. Everything is coming together."

"Are we really going to get Prime out of this?" he spoke turning to the screen featuring the Autobot.

"Affirmative. He will be ours. I promise."

Rumble giggled evilly. "Oh yes..."

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! *Snickers* Tay people's, 1st quarter is over so I haves lots of time for ya all. So... be expecting some more new stories from me very soon! Oh, yeah I'm kinda mixing both Autobots and Decepticons with Oppy to better fit the story's plot now that I am starting to know what I'm doing. Bye!


End file.
